The Distance Is Forever
by lost-in-a-moment
Summary: Meredith and Derek fluffy story that goes with a song and it has like a past present thing


_**The sky has lost its color**_

_**The sun has turned to gray**_

_**At least that's how it feels to me**_

_**Whenever you're away**_

"_You really won't even try this!" Meredith screamed with tears running down her face_

"_No I won't try this, I'm not Fucking moving for you, this is my home I am not moving half way across the country for you!" Derek screamed back at her._

"_Look Derek you know this isn't for me, my mom will be in the best program ever if we take her there I know this is your home, but if you won't do this for me and believe that we can make a new one then FUCK YOU WE ARE OVER." Meredith yelled tired of the constant fighting._

"_Fine by me." Derek said in a very harsh, serious tone._

"_Fine Derek I'm leaving and I hope I never see you again." Meredith said with tears slowly pouring down her face as she packed her stuff and left slamming the door behind her._

_**I crawl up in the corner**_

_**To watch the minutes pass**_

_**Each one brings me closer to**_

_**The time you're coming back**_

He stood there remembering that night and wondering why he ever let her go he could have done something anything he should have went with her without hesitation, he knew that, that was the worse night of his life and he was scared and stupid and didn't think love was strong enough. Now in this moment all thought's moved to how his life got here.

_**I can't take the distance**_

_**I can't take the miles**_

_**I can't take the time until I next see you smile**_

_**I can't take the distance**_

_**And I'm not ashamed**_

_**That with every breath I take I'm calling your name**_

_**I can't take the distance**_

'_She's there and I'll find her and spend forever making it up to her.' Derek thought as a taxi he was in drove up to a big old house. When the car stopped he walked up to the door and knocked scared to death that she would slam the door in his face._

_The second she opened the door she stood there in shock not believing her eye's at who was standing in front of her._

_He took this as his time to speak "Meredith I know that we ended things and you had to move here because of your mom and I know I was no help by yelling at you that I didn't want to leave because it was my home, but Meredith it's not my home because my home is only one place it will always be only one place, it's wherever you are because I have just had the most terrible month of my life, the part that made it so terrible was you weren't there look I will move anywhere you need to but im begging you forgive me for ever thinking that our love wasn't strong enough to keep us together because, it is, ours is."_

_**I still believe my feelings**_

_**But sometimes I feel too much**_

_**I make believe you're close to me**_

_**But it ain't close enough**_

_**Not nearly close enough**_

'It's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife' I hear an announcement as I get dragged out of my thoughts, I take my wife's hand and lead her to the dance floor to share the first dance with her as my wife and the start of spending forever together.

_**I can't take the distance**_

_**I can't take the miles**_

_**I can't take the time until I next see you smile**_

_**I can't take the distance**_

_**And I'm not ashamed**_

_**That with every breath I take I'm calling your name**_

_**I can't take the distance**_

_We stood together in silence enjoying the breeze as we watched the sun come up above the water, we held each other I was thanking god for this moment. I knew this was the moment I was waiting for as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a beautiful engagement ring, I held one of her hands sliding the ring on her finger as I whispered "Meredith spend forever with me." _

_She smiled up at me still not noticing the ring slowly going up her slender fingers. "Derek I am spending forever with you." _

_I pushed the ring the rest of the way up and she finally noticed it, I said "Meredith spend forever with me as my wife."_

_**I'd breathe fire and I'd be free**_

_**To be by your side, I'd do anything**_

_**I can't take the distance**_

I hold her close as we dance together I breath in her enchanting smell and I pull back to look her in the eyes and she smiles at me as the water is touching our feet from the beach as we dance on our honeymoon completely oblivious to everyone except each other she speaks, "Derek is this our forever?" I smile and nod saying, "Yes Meredith this is our forever." She reaches up and her lips reach mine in a kiss that is a promise that this will always be our forever.

_**I will go the distance**_

_**I will go the miles**_

_**That's how much you mean to me**_

**Ok so I was board and thought it would be fun to do a fluffy story that goes with a song and it has like a past present thing anyway the song is Distance by Oliver James so enjoy and tell me what you think.**


End file.
